A Lonely Piano and Two Lonely Hearts
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Edward is bored and alone in a Hospital waiting for Carlisle to come back from a meeting. However, his boredom and loneliness soon leave him when he meets someone very important to his future.


**Author's Note:** Hi there! Here's a one-shot (could turn into two-shot, depending what people think of it) that I thought up a couple of days ago. I was bored and this little idea just wandered into my head for no apparent reason, rather weird actually.  
I'm quite pleased with how it turned out (it also turn out longer than it was suppose to, but oh well) and I quite like the idea of the fic, though if this actually all happen before the books and to then have both parties not remember each other seems really unlikely, but oh well.  
Ok, to explain a little of what's going on in this fic: This fic takes place about ten years before the events of Twilight/New Moon you get the idea, so this story is a what if Bella and Edward met before that fateful first day at Fork High School. So yeah, i hope that helps and that this fic doesn't confuse any of you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or themes used in this fic they belong to their respective owns. Don't sue me, I'm just a teenager with no job except to my writing.

**

* * *

A Lonely Piano and **

**Two Lonely Hearts**

The rain was falling heavily outside of New York hospital windows.

Edward Cullen strummed his fingers along the forgotten keys of the old grand piano that stood all alone in a dusty room right next door the children's ward.

He and Carlisle had come to New York three days ago, so that Carlisle could attend some conference that Edward had heard so much about but the reason for it being called he could no longer recall.

So while Carlisle attended the conference Edward was free to wander where he would around the city, which he had done both yesterday and the day before, but now he was bored and had nothing to do.

As he played a piece of Chopin he became aware that behind him he had a small audience listening eagerly to his play, all them pressing against themselves in the doorway.

He, despite himself, grinned broadly. It had been quite a time since he had had a new and eager audience listen to his playing. The last time he had played to a new audience, one of them had been bored stiff while the other had hummed along with him until she got so far ahead of him that he hadn't needed to finish the song since she had finished his piece for him. That had been a little frustrating. Almost as frustrating as finding all his things in the garage because the little freak had wanted his room. Supposedly because his room had the best view of the forest and mountains, which it had, but still that was beside the point.

Once he had finished Chopin he moved on to a happier, more upbeat piece that had his audience giggling with delight and clapping their hands in time with his playing (though some were out of time, but they where having fun none the less and Edward didn't mind that they where off beat.).

He continued playing for over an hour, picking as many modern children's' songs as he knew (which weren't many, but the youngest didn't seem to mind him playing the same tune twice), before he began playing songs from his own childhood, which to his delight the children seems to enjoy just as much or even more than the modern tunes. He was actually quite disappointed when he heard several nurses come along to shepherd the children back to their wards and their beds.

He turn on the stool and for the first time looked at his audience. They were children ranging from as young as six to as old as fourteen. Those who had yet to be shepherd back to their wards beamed at him, delight that they could finally see their musicians face. He smiled back and several of the older girls went brilliant red and started giggling hysterically. He noted that two of these girls looked terrible thin and silently cursed the modern day media.

At last, the last child was shepherd from the room; the head nurse beamed at him, her tired face was alight again with gratitude. He smiled at her, before swinging back around on the stool, strumming his fingers on the keys again, feeling boredom creep over him.

As he once again fell into playing another old piece from his time as a human, which was a difficult piece and one that he hated now as much as he did then though he had grown better at playing it, he became aware that he had an audience again, though much smaller then the last one. Only one small being stood huddle in the doorway. He smiled at the bounding sound of the child's heart though he was rather taken aback by the fact that he could hear the child's thoughts. No matter how hard he listened it was as if there was a big thick wall holding him out. Once he had gotten over this surprise fact he found another surprise about the child.

The child had strongest smelling blood. It was very rich and also had pureness to it that he had never smelt before in any other human.

Slowly he stopped playing and turned around on the stool to peer at the strange smelling child.

It was a girl, maybe around eight years of age, her left leg was in a cast that was clearly causing her some problem to move around with even with the crutches, which was a wonder she was using because her right arm was also in a cast. Her smallness, he noted, probably made it difficult enough with the crutches which were too long for her.

As their eyes met, honey gold to dark, dark brown, the small girl's face went redder fast then he thought humanly possible.

"Hello." He greeted her gently. It was quite obvious now that she hadn't wanted to be caught listening to his playing. The dark eyed girl smiled shyly back, before ducking her flaming face letting her dark brown hair fall over her scarlet face.

"You don't need to be shy." He told her, still in the same gentle tone as to not scare or embarrass her more.

The girl lifted her head and shot him a look that he would never expect a child of her age to wear, sceptical!

When the girl said nothing but continue to stared at him expectantly he turn, rather unwilling (he didn't really want to look away from the strange girl who somehow looked so much older than her years) to the piano to play once more.

"That's pretty." He was startled at the sudden sound of the girl's voice. It was a very sweet voice, as he had always imagine a girl child's voice would be (he had not been spoken to full on by a child for quite some time.), but it also had a maturity to it that confused him. The girl was a child, but she wasn't.

He turned once again on his stool and peered at the girl, taking her in even more thoroughly then before. The girl despite her childish feature had a mature look to her face and eyes, like she had been born an adult at birth and was watching her childhood pass her by with expectedness of one who knows something great is going to happen to them by isn't quite sure what that great something is. He found this quite fascinating.

"You like it?" he asked grinned quite pleased by this fact. The girl nodded.

"Then maybe you'll like this." He said and his fingers took off once again; playing a slow piece that he actually quite enjoyed playing

"Clair de Lune?" the girl asked quietly, but he could hear the excitement in her childish voice.

He looked back at her, his face questioning. The girl went red again under his gaze.

"My Mom loves this song and plays it all the time." She mumbled shyly, though she slowly started to smile as the piece grew faster and louder

"You sound better at playing it though." The girl said. Edward glanced back at her grinning.

They fell into a comfortable silence as he wrapped the piece up. Once he had done so the little girl clapped her hands together awkwardly, almost losing her balance completely in the process.

"Hey, be careful." Edward exclaimed and was surprised to find himself hastily getting up from the stool to catch the wobbling girl who looked like her balance was not going to come back to her anytime soon, though now he started to wonder if she had had any to begin with.

Seeing that she had no chance to regain her balance again he ran over to her, faster then he knew he should of, but the idea of letting this strange little girl fall to the hard tiled floor was almost unbearable for him to contemplate.

He caught her and steadied her little body. Even being this close to her, he still could not hear a thing from her dark haired head.

As he soon as he was close to her, he was hit by an even strong wave of her blood moving threw her veins. It was almost an impossibility to make himself move away from the child once he was sure she had her balance again.

"Are you sick?" the child asked him suddenly as he return to the stool by the piano. Edward stared at her questioningly. The girl took up her crutches awkwardly placed them under her armpits (Edward shook his head at seeing how much she struggled to use them, they were so obviously too long for her) and hobbled over to stand by him.

"Are you sick?" she asked again, her small face filled with worry. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"You're so pale and cold. And you have dark circles under your eyes. Don't you sleep well; Mom says that when you don't sleep well you get dark shadows under your eyes. So are you sure your not sick?" she asked still peering up at his face. He was once again struck by the maturity in the child's face.

"This is how I always am." He admitted. The girl chewed her lip at this. As she did this, he noticed that she was missing her one of her front teeth.

"Ok." She said finally, shrugging her shoulders, though she winced at movement and clutched her right arm, leaning heavily on the side of the piano to keep herself up right.

"Does your arm hurt?" he asked concerned. The girl nodded her head, but didn't truly look as bothered by this fact as he thought she should be.

"How did you manage to do all this?" he asked though in some ways he was afraid too. The poor child must have been in a horrific accident to obtain these sort of injuries. The answer he got however was not the one he had been expecting, actually far from it.

"I tripped on a stone and crashed into a bench." The girl said simply as if this was the most common thing in the world. Edward just gapped at her.

"You _WHAT_?"

"I tripped on a stone and crashed into a bench." The girl repeated, now puzzled. Edward's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"I'm a klutz!" the girl said in a sort of resigned sort of way. She looked up at him expectantly. What happen next neither of them expected. Edward started to laugh. Not because of the girl really, but it was just somehow extremely funny, the way she had told him her fate and the face she was wearing when she admitted to be a extremely clumsy person, somehow these thing were all very amusing to him.

"It's not that funny." The girl grumbled, though she was smiling too.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, please." He chuckled. He glanced at the girl's face to see if she had taken offence to his laughter. To his great relief she hadn't.

"I forgive you. It is funny I guess, my Mom says all the time that I need to watch my feet cause I trip over them if I don't." she paused for a moment, before she added in a quiet voice. "This is how this happen. I wasn't watching my feet. I tripped on the stone then I tripped on my foot when I was trying to stop myself falling and I crashed."

Edward smirked, though he was a tad worried what sort of disasters this girl could possible land herself in, in the future. He felt a prickle of fear ripple threw his being.

"You need to be more careful." He told her softly. The girl shifted uncomfortable and glared up at him unhappily.

"I know. It's not like I like being a walking Danger Magnet, I just am."

"A walking danger magnet." He repeated, amused. The girl stuck her tongue out at him, which only made his grin even greater.

"Yes, you have a very pretty tongue." He teased. The tongue immediately disappeared back into her mouth and she scowled up at him.

"You're weird." The girl grumbled.

"Why thank you. And you are not?" he teased. The girl pulled a face at him but was careful to keep her tongue within her mouth.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly, sounding all shy once more. Edward stared at her in surprised.

"Edward, and your's little miss?"

"Don't call me little! It's not my fault that everyone else it freakishly taller than me." the girl pouted.

"How are old are you?" Edward asked chuckling, though he was staring at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Eight, but I'll be nine in a couple of mouths." she paused staring up at him questioningly. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh!" there was a slight pause between them as they took in the age differences.

"That's old." The girl said out loud, seemingly without thinking, for the moment the words left her lips she had clamped her hand over her mouth.

Edward just chuckled in a knowing way.

"You have no idea."

"What do you mean?" she asked her head tilted to one side.

"Never mind, I'm agreeing with you." he assured her gently. He glanced at his watch and for the first time took notice of the time.

"You should go back to your ward before your missed." He said somewhat resigned.

"I don't have a ward; I'm just waiting around here for my Mom."

"Ehh? Where is she?"

"Well, last time I saw she was freaking out because of my injures and she need to lie down. The nurse said I could go and play in the children's ward until Mom felt better."

"How long ago was that?" Edward asked, wondering how this child seemed to speak so calmly about her mother freaking out, maybe she was use to it. That wasn't a reassurance to him.

The girl just shrugged awkwardly, she didn't know.

"A little while, but I've spent most of my time here listening and talking to you." she said.

"Do you know your way back to your mother?" He asked. The girl shook her head.

"Nope, I've never been to this hospital before." She said in a tired tone. Edward figured that this wasn't her first trip to a hospital for treating these sort of injuries. He was tempted to ask just how many other hospitals she had been to, but managed to restrain himself from asking. In some ways he really didn't want to know.

"You're a strange girl." He commented though more to himself than to her.

"I know." She agreed and grinned shyly up at him.

"You don't live here, do you?" he asked suddenly curious.

"Huh, no I don't live in a hospital, I would hate that. I'm in and out of them enough, I don't want to live in one." She ranted. Edward held out an hand to stop her.

"That's not what I meant. I meant you don't live in New York." He chuckled.

"I live in Phoenix." She pouted for a moment. "I miss the Sun!" she complained.

"Don't like rain?" she shook her head fiercely.

"It's cold and wet!" she pulled a face.

"You talk with experience." He teased.

"My Dad lives in Fork and it's the wettest place in America!" Edward eyebrows rose up passed his hairline.

"Really?" she nodded.

_Interesting_, he thought, _what a coincidence_, though he didn't believe it to be. Something about his meeting with this girl bothered him, but it bothered him in a good way. He was happy to meet her, to be talking to her, but something he knew must come from it. Something just had to come from this meeting.

"I'm visiting some of my Mom's friends, they live here." He heard the girl explain and he nodded in understanding. He was taking in her face again, memorizing it. For one who live in the Sun and hated the rain, her skin was unusually pale. Maybe in a couple more years of Sun, she would be tan. He frowned at the thought of her being tan. The idea just didn't suit her.

"Come," he said holding his hand out for her to take hold of, an action that surprised them both, "I'll take you back to your mother." The girl giggled.

"What is it?" he asked startled.

"You're so polite." She giggled, taking hold of his hand. They both jumped as sparks went between them as their hands closed upon each other.

"Your hands are so cold." She mumbled shyly.

"Hmmm, yeah they are. Now how are we going to do this? You look too tired to really use those crutches probably, even if they were the right length for you. So." He concluded with swinging her gently up into his arms. The child squealed with alarm then delight, wiggling a little to get comfortable in his arms. He took hold of the crutches in one hand and tucked them under the girl and with that strode from the room.

The nurses he question about the where a bout's of the girl's mother (Renee was the girl's mother's name), all went red and stuttered out their words, making it almost impossible to understand what was being said.

"Well, that was helpful." He grumbled, once they head down another corridor. They were now heading towards the main entrance of the hospital.

"It's because you dazzle them, that's why those ladies couldn't talk properly. You need to stop dazzling people then you might get the answer you want." The girl scolded him lightly.

Edward amusement and fascination in the girl grew even stronger with each word and action she said and did.

"I'm sorry."

"It's S-kay." She mumbled.

"There's my Mom." She said suddenly, pointing towards a woman with dark hair just like hers, going absolutely frantic. "She freaking out again." the girl sighed heavily.

She looked up at him, suddenly sad in the face.

"Will you promise that the next time I see you you'll play me those songs again?" she asked him softly, her little face both sad and hopeful. But before he could answer, he heard his name being called.

"Edward?" Edward smiled at his father who was walking towards him wearing a curious look on his face, his eyes taking in the small girl child in his arms, who was seriously watching his approach, while also her eyes flickering in her mother's direction.

"Sweetheart!" the girl's mother had finally spotted them and was now running across the main entrance.

"Oh thank you so much for finding her." the woman gushed out as she took her daughter from his arms. Edward for a moment had half the mind not to release the girl, but his arms loosen against his will and the girl slipped away from him. He looked in her mother's eyes and saw a child like quality to them. So who is the actual adult in this relationship he wondered as he quietly watch child try and calm down her mother, with calm, clear words explaining that she had merely been listening to him playing the piano and he was kind enough to bring her back because she couldn't remember how to.

Carlisle watched his oldest son watching the small girl, with a gentleness that Carlisle had never seen before in his son's eyes.

"Thanks again." the mother said smiling her childish smile at Edward, her dark eyes raking over him. Edward was dully surprised to find that he could actually hear the girl's mother's thoughts. This woman saw the world in a interesting way and if he hadn't been so intent of taking in as much detail of the girl as he could he would have found the woman's head interesting. It only occurred to him later that he should have at least looked into the woman's mind and find out the girl's name which he still did not know.

"Bye Edward." The girl said smiling and waving to him as her mother wheeled her way in a wheelchair that Carlisle asked for from a passing orderly.

Edward waved back, feeling depressed since it was truly unlikely that he'd ever see the girl again.

"You never know." His father said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Edward nodded and wandered back the way he had come, back to the lonely piano, finding that his heart was just as lonely as it.

He had no idea that the little girl was feeling exactly the same way as him at that exact moment.

He sat down on the stool in front of the piano once again, vaguely listening to the rain, strumming his fingers on the forgotten keys.

Slowly a sad, but beautiful tune was echoing the corridors of the hospital, as a lonely heart played a lonely piano for another lonely heart.

**THE END  
(That is, depending on you guys...)**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you guys think. I know I shouldn't be mucking around with writing silly little meaningless fics and one-shots. I know I should be writing "A Forgotten Life", but you try writing a War between Vampires and Witches! (and Werewolves later... 'GROAN'!), it's not easy.  
Ok, I'm done ranting.  
Thanks for reading and please review. If you want more to this then cool, I have an idea building of how I can write more to this.


End file.
